User talk:Captian melon head
Welcome! Hi Captian melon head -- we are excited to have The Best Of Best Teddy Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "The Best Of Best Teddy Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro hey great fan fictions really great ive created a bunch of fan fictions you can read some of mying on ed edd n eddy fan fiction.net i am a user on the ed edd n eddy wiki two can you join my ed edd n eddy fan website wanna work on a new fan fiction series of ed edd n eddy post all of your fan fics on this wiki and join the ed edd n eddy fanfiction wiki! here is the link http://ededdneddyfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ed_Edd_n_Eddy_fan_Wiki here are the links to some of my ed edd n eddy fan fictions http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6397009/5/The_adventures_of_the_urban_rangers http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6424561/1/vampire_eds here is one of my ed edd n eddy fan fictions eddy jimmy and ed go to japan chapter 2 Eddy woke up ed sat next to him in jimmys fat "whats for breakfeast lumpy said eddy" Ed reached into the sack and pulled out chunky puff's "chunky puffs eddy said ed handing eddy a box of chunky puffs than ed handed a box of chunky puffs to fat ass jimmy".Eddy groaned and grabed the chunky puffs "how much longer till we arrivie in japan trainer eddy said jimmy who was as fat as a giant shed"."i have no clue jimmy all i know is your a fat ass and were gonna be rich said eddy jumping in the air"yay said jimmy"."the mutants will attack said ed" "hey lumpy get a brain said eddy" eddy ed and jimmy had snuck onto the back of a ship in the cargo eddy and ed sat in jimmys fat jimmy was a huge fat ass sumo wrestler. Eddy and Ed had been in jimmys fat diaper like in the episode one size fits the ed eddy had listend to his best friend ed read horrier comics eddy had proabley told ed to shut up or called him monorbrow hundreds of would be all worth it though though eddy onice in japan eddy and ed would find a sumo wrestling tournment in japan as double d had said in japan sumo wrestlers have tons of fans eddys eye's lit with cash eddy ed and jimmy had been in the ship for 6months and eddy was getting impatient. The ship came to a hault the cargo borderd mean while eddy and ed hide in jimmys fat "push the fat sumo yelled eddy" "i caint feel my belly button im so fat said jimmy" thats when ed pushed jimmy down the hill and threw eddy into jimmys fat at the last minute ed jumped in they rode down the hill."hey ed said eddy put jimmy in that cart"there was a gocart eddy and ed got jimmy to fit in it but barley than eddy and ed jumped in jimmys fat and were of yelled eddy. Eddy Ed and jimmy were in japan they were in tokyo tokyo was awesome there were tons of neonlights there was tons of arcades videogames sound tons of people it was huge "dang said eddy this is the biggest city ever" hardley eny one seemed to notice fat ass jimmy there were so many were speaking yelling to each other in japanesse "what the hell are they saying said eddy" "rember eddy double d told use to use the japanesse frase book" "oh yeh right thanks lumpy said eddy" merchants were on the street yelling out words in japanesse kids were playing baseball "lets stop at the pokemon center said ed" "no way lumpy we need to find some sumo wrestlers" eddy and ed would stop occasinley and try to talk to people but the people would yell out words in japanesse ed and eddy couldint under stand tokyo was so Ed and Jimmy roamed tokyo it was huge the eds were tired the only problem was eddy ed or jimmy didnt have eny japanese eddy and ed jimmy decided to sleep near a dumpster behind the motel "you promised me fame eddy fans bottey guards that why im a fat ass said jimmy" "itll take time jimmy said eddy but soon jimmy me and you will be rich and famous" "famous yay said jimmy" eddy and ed were in jimmys fat well ed was reading comics "the mutants will atttack" "shut up ed said eddy and jimmy". Eddy and Ed went to sleep in Jimmy's fat behind the dumpster its gonna take a while to get famous thought eddy but soon jimmy will be the best sumo wrestler ever and ill be rich thought Ed Jimmy went to sleep behind the dumpster in tokyo mean while big neonlights in tokyo were flashing thouragh the sky and the huge city of tokyo was alive. go to fan fiction.net to read more! rember to join the ed edd n eddyfan fiction wiki! you can be co owner if you'd like. hi awesome i have my own tv show im trying to create its called evils lake i havint got the chance to draw eny of the characters yet but me and my friends are working on it